In a terminal for a wire harness, which is fixed to a predetermined terminal fitting, a structure, which is resin-molded and is subjected to waterproof treatment, is a coated wire terminal connection part disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
The coated wire terminal connection part disclosed in Patent Document 1 is resin-molded by providing molding parts of a molding hollow set by storing the terminal connection part, in which a terminal fitting is pressure fixed to a tip conductor of a coated wire, in a mold made of upper and lower pieces, and injecting a molding resin in a molten state into the molding parts.
Thus, the coated wire terminal connection part disclosed in Patent Document 1 obtains fixed waterproof and anticorrosion effects by resin-molding the terminal for the wire harness.